


Our love is Interstellar

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo 2 [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Astronauts, Domestic Fluff, Heavy Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY!!, Light Angst, M/M, baby!Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Just three months after the birth of their son, Hyungwon gets sent away on an important mission to the International Space Station. For 12 months, Minhyuk is left alone to raise Changkyun by himself. For 12 months, their life is told through video calls, diary entries and unheard prayers.





	

**Day 7**  
Minhyuk smiles as his husband's face pops up on the screen. The image isn't very clear, but he can make out all of his lovely facial features, and frankly just being able to hear his voice again is enough.  
"Hey baby," Hyungwon says, and he might be thousands of miles away but that voice will always sound like home to him. "How are you? How's Kyun?"  
  
Changkyun( or Kyun, as they lovingly nicknamed him) had only been three months old when Hyungwon got summoned away for his next mission. He had been born through a surrogate mother. (Hyungwon still remembers the day he was born like it was yesterday. He remembers holding him in his arms, mesmerized by the soft, pink creature with his tiny little hands and feet, the tufts of black hair on his head and the big, almond eyes. The pink, little mouth that opened the moment he entered the world, making sure that he would be heard. Their son. Their sweet, beautiful son.)  
  
"I'm fine. I miss you though." Minhyuk says softly. "Kyun is sleeping like an angel. Do you want me to wake him up for you?"  
  
Hyungwon shakes his head. "No, that's alright. Let him sleep."  
  
They talk for another hour or so, before Hyungwon has to go. Minhyuk updates Hyungwon on his work, and Changkyun's antics of the past week, and Hyungwon tells him about the flight and the work they do ever since their arrival at the ISS on the second day.  
  
Minhyuk looks at the screen even after it goes dark and the connection drops away. He pulls his knees up to his chin, curling his arms around his legs. He sighs.   
  
Just 358 more days.  
\--  
 **Day 48**  
 _I am afraid I will miss all my sons first moments, while I'm up here. I know our mission is important, but I can't bear the thought of being away at all these crucial moments in his life. Minhyuk e-mailed me, a few days ago, telling me Changkyun started babbling. They were just random sounds, for now, but he tries to imitate my husband's words, and soon those sounds will be words, and I won't be there to witness it. I cried, that night. I should have been there.  
  
I always wanted to be the cheesy dad who was there to film everything. I swore I would be a good father. (And yet here I am, a galaxy away from my son, leaving my sweetest husband all alone to take care of him.)_  
From Hyungwon's personal log.  
  
Just 317 more days.  
\--  
 **Day 239**  
Minhyuk rests his head against Changkyun's crib. He has been sleeping on the floor of Changkyun's room for several days now. He knows he should go back to his own room, sleep in his own bed, get some good rest. But the thought of sleeping in that cold, empty bed is unbearable.  
  
He drags his weary body up. Changkyun is sleeping soundly, without a care in the world. He doesn't know he hasn't seen his other dad for nearly 8 months. He doesn't know his dad is struggling. Minhyuk looks at Changkyun's soft, chubby cheeks, pressed against the covers. Minhyuk wishes he could be that oblivious, sometimes.   
  
Silently, he cries.   
  
Just 126 more days.  
\--  
 **Day 123**  
Hyungwon is shocked how much Changkyun has grown in just under 4 months. When he last held him, at 3 months old, Changkyun was still such a frail, little thing. The kid he sees now, at 7 months, is a plump, happy baby. He coos and brabbles happily as Minhyuk picks him up, holding him in his lap. The little tuft has grown into a full head of hair. Plump little fingers tug at the straps of his dungarees and the edges of his blue and white striped t-shirt.  
  
"No, no Kyunnie, we gotta look pretty for daddy." Minhyuk says, taking Changkyun's hand to make him wave at the camera. "Say hi to daddy, Kyun!" Changkyun however, is much more interested in the keyboard, little fingers reaching out to wreak havoc on those fun little pressy things. Minhyuk can't have him accidentally cut off the video call, so he turns him around so that Changkyun is facing Minhyuk instead.   
  
(Hyungwon looks at the back of his son's head, his son who has grown so much, and will continue to grow so much more in his absence, and it takes all of his willpower not to break down in tears.)   
  
Just 242 more days.  
\--  
 **Day 112**  
Minhyuk lays on the couch. He just wants to close his eyes. Just for a few minutes, maybe. Changkyun is in his crib, sleeping at last. He had been fussy all morning, crying his little lungs out and struggling even as he is put to bed (While he usually always loves nap time)   
  
The baby monitor stands next to him on the table, but it stays quiet, and Minhyuk is glad for the moment of rest, no matter how briefly. It's hard to raise a baby on his own. Minhyuk had always been good with kids, but now that he has one of his own he notices just how different it is. How hard it is, even though Changkyun is an easy baby. (He just really, really wishes Hyungwon was here. He just wants to see him smile, and forget all about his weariness. He just wants to touch his lips, forget about the stress and the lack of sleep and the pain ripping through his heart every time Changkyun cries)  
  
He closes his eyes. Just for a moment.  
  
Minhyuk wakes up to Changkyun's crying. No, it's not just crying, he's wailing, little shoulders heaving as snot and tears run down his little face. Minhyuk runs upstairs, picking Changkyun up from his crib, rocking him in his arms while hushing him.  
  
"D-D... Da.. D-Da-d....!" Changkyun howls. Minhyuk feels his forehead with one hand. He's clammy and hot. This must be why he was so fussy all day. He pulls his phone from his pocket, dialing the number of their GP.  
  
Minhyuk rushes over to his office in panic.  
  
It's only several hours later that Minhyuk realizes that Changkyun just said his first word.  
  
Just 253 more days.  
\--  
 **Day 343**  
Stout little legs planted firmly on the floor boards. Arms spread like wings, unsure, reaching for something to hold onto, finding daddy's outstretched hand. Little fingers wrap around his thumb as he steadies himself. He takes a step. His body swings forward, and for a moment it seems like the momentum is going to take him down, but he corrects himself, all without daddy's help. (Okay. Maybe with a little bit of daddy's help.)  
  
Another step. This time, his body stays in place, and yet he moved position. Maybe this walking business wasn't so hard after all.  
  
Just 22 more days.  
\--  
 **Day 63**  
 _It's been over two months, and still I can't get used to this life. I used to get acclimatized much faster. But that was before. Before I married Minhyuk. Before we got a son. Before life tied me down to Earth. You know everyone says they feel so small, looking out into space. I don't feel small. I just feel lost, out of place. Maybe I no longer belong among the stars. Maybe I belong down on Earth, with both feet on the ground next to my two favorite people in the world._  
From Hyungwon's personal log.  
  
Just 302 more days.  
\--  
 **Day 0**  
Minhyuk links their fingers together, rubbing his thumb over the back of Hyungwon's hand. "It'll be okay, those 12 months will be over before you know it." He says, but his voice wavers and he knows he can't convince Hyungwon much less himself.   
  
Minhyuk had promised not to cry, but as soon as Hyungwon steps over the threshold he feels his resolve crumbling. He watches him suit up (pride wells up in his chest. His husband, chosen for this special mission. His husband, the astronaut). The walk towards the shuttle seems to take excruciatingly long (or maybe that's just because of the huge weight crushing Minhyuk's heart as he watches him walk away).  
  
With a heavy heart he watches the shuttle launch his husband into space.  
  
Just 365 more days.  
\--  
 **Day 94**  
Ever since Changkyun started crawling, Minhyuk hasn't had a moment of peace. He calls over Hoseok, one of their mutual best friends. "Please watch Kyun, for like an hour. I haven't had a wink of sleep in days. Please. I beg of you."  
  
Hoseok stands in front of the door before Minhyuk even puts down the phone. "How did you even--?"  
  
"You mentioned Kyun. I love Kyun. Hand over the baby." Hoseok says, quickly hugging Minhyuk before pushing past him to run into the living room. He swoops Changkyun off the floor (who was trying to get into the TV cabinet again), twirling him around before hugging him tightly. Changkyun roars with laughter as Hoseok covers him in sloppy kisses.   
  
"Go sleep." Hoseok says between kisses, winking at Minhyuk, who looks about ready to pass out. Minhyuk mouths a heartfelt thank you, too tired to drag himself upstairs, before falling asleep on the couch.  
  
When he wakes up he finds Changkyun asleep on top of Hoseok's chest, drooling peacefully on his white t-shirt. Hoseok's normally so carefully styled blond hair sticks out from all sides, and he is pretty sure he sees some bite marks on his muscular arms. (Changkyun is teething, and now that he is mobile he chews and drools on everything that he can get his chubby little hands on)  
  
"I'm so sorry.." He whispers, but Hoseok shakes his head, smiling happily. He has always been crazy with Kyun, and a little drool and biting won't keep him away. Besides, he knows Minhyuk needs the company. (and the sleep)  
  
Minhyuk crawls closer, leaning his head on Hoseok's shoulder before dozing off again.  
  
He misses the physical contact. Minhyuk has always been an affectionate person, always constantly needing to touch, hug, kiss. Friends, family, lovers, teachers, pets, no one was safe.  
  
But above all, he misses the physical contact with his husband. He misses kissing those plush, ruby lips. He misses wrapping him in his arms. He misses standing on his tip-toes to kiss his forehead. He misses touching his skin. He misses hugs. He misses kisses. He misses sex. He misses everything.  
  
Just 271 more days.  
\--  
 **Day 365**  
Finally, no more days. No more days of waiting, and wishing, and wanting. No more days filled with tears and loneliness.   
  
Minhyuk carries Changkyun on his arm, but the moment they set foot inside the building, Changkyun gets restless. "Wak! Wak!" He squawks, wiggling his legs until Minhyuk places him on the floor. Ever since he figured out how to walk, Changkyun insists on walking by himself. With clumsy, little steps, Changkyun makes his way down the hall. He trips over his own feet a couple of times and falls over, but to his credit he doesn't cry. He just dusts himself off and gets back up, waddling on. (Minhyuk just wants to pat that cute little duck butt, smiling wide as Changkyun waddles proudly in front of him)  
  
Hoseok agreed to come with him, because Minhyuk didn't think it would be wise to bring Changkyun in a crowded, noisy area, so Changkyun would be able to sleep in his stroller when he got tired.  
  
As they walk towards the Arrival Hall, Minhyuk tries to get Changkyun into the stroller, but the toddler adamantly refuses.   
"No! Da!" He huffs, shaking his head.  
"I know, I know, but daddy has to go for a bit. Just stay here and wait with uncle Hoseok, okay?"  
"NO! DA!"  
Minhyuk picks up the struggling Changkyun, trying to squeeze him into the plastic contraption.  
"NOOO. DA!" Changkyun yells, pointing his finger beyond Minhyuk, and Minhyuk finally looks behind him.  
  
And there is Hyungwon, a large bag slung over his shoulder, smiling widely.  
  
"DAAAA!" Changkyun wiggles free, running towards Hyungwon as fast as his little legs can carry him. Hyungwon covers the last bit of distance between them, picking up his son and hugging him tightly. Changkyun snuggles his face into Hyungwon's chest, arms slung around his neck.  
  
Minhyuk had been afraid that Changkyun wouldn't recognize him anymore, but luckily the video calls and stories he had told him about his dad had stuck with him somehow.  
  
Hyungwon reaches out his free arm, and Minhyuk folds into the embrace.  
  
Finally, his husband had come home.  
Finally, their family was complete again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo Hyunghyuk has snatched away my soul for the time being  
> baby!Kyun is too cute JUST THINK OF THOSE WIDDLE CHUBBY LEGS I AM D E A D  
> the end is a little rushed I'm sorry sleep needed me
> 
> for the [space travel] square of the MXbingo.


End file.
